The Awakening
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: It started out with a basic story. Then, the questions started to pile on along with the searching of her resting place. Ry'ell, the first Werewolf an Orignal, that was hidden beneath the earth has been found and awakened from her slumber. What could possibly go wrong? SCOTT/OC (Rated M for the later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to do another TeenWolf story that is mostly going to be a crossover between Underworld because I love that movie so much. This story doesn't involve the Alpha's or Darach like my other one does, but instead an impending battle between...well you'll find out. BTW, this story is on Scott's Point of View :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing besides the idea of this story and my OC character. All other credit and characters go to the writers and creators of this story.**

**...**

**Chapter One: Myth**

The last two years had been wild for us all. Starting from the crazy Alpha that had bitten me, the Kanima that had turned out to be Jackson, The Alpha's that wanted Derek and I, and the Darach that was sacrificing people who had also turned out to be the English teacher in our school. Everything had pretty much blown over since then and I had finally unlocked the True Alpha inside of me which had made me very proud, now Derek was in my pack since he was no longer an Alpha himself. But of course I wasn't running around creating werewolves like Derek had done.

Everything had finally relaxed, Allison and I had decided not to get back together and well, I was mending. Of course I missed her. She was my first love but then again she tried to kill me...several times. But over the summer I had found out that her father and her moved to Paris for the rest of her high school years. Looking back at that I shook my head to clear those memories while I set up the tent with Stiles. Yes I said tent.

Somehow, Stiles had convinced us all to go camping, and when I say 'all' I mean _all_. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, even my _boss_ Deaton and I are all out in the woods together. Good thing is if anything goes wrong we have a bunch of werewolves, a wailing woman, and a Stiles. I sighed and finished putting the last peg up before sneaking a peek over at Derek's who was having a pretty hard time. I tapped Stiles and pointed over to Derek. He snorted.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles called him who stopped what he was doing and slowly looked at Stiles annoyed. "Does Sourwolf need some help?" Stiles laughed.

Derek smirked, "Yeah Stiles how about you come over here and help me out?"

Stiles eyes widened, "Uh...y-yeah, um sure?" Stiles looked at me confused.

I shrugged trying to hide the grin that was slowly etching it's self across my face. Stiles eventually went to Derek to help set up his tent with high hesitation. I used my hearing to find out what he was saying. "So what you do is, you see theses little pegs right here?" Stiles said in a sarcastic voice while waving the black pegs in Derek's face. "All you do is connect, A and B to C and D!" He laughed sarcastically and attached the too pieces together "Muah! You have a Tent" Stiles kissed his fingers like he had made a master piece. Laughter sputtered out of my mouth as I tried to hide it.

Derek's face was blank of any emotion what so ever. Stiles who had the creepy smile on his face, gestured for Derek to try it now. "Are you done?" Derek asked. Stiles looked around and nodded, "Yeah I guess I am-OW! What the fu-ow!" Derek had smashed Stiles' head on the bar that was holding the tent up. Laughter that I could no longer control bubbled up out of my mouth. I clutched my stomach leaning over almost dry heaving, Stiles stumbled back over to me with a red line imprint from the Bar.

"When will you learn?" I laughed at my best friend.

He rolled his eyes and moved his sleeping bag out of our tent, I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping with Lydia tonight!" He shouted over his shoulder at me. I had momentarily forgotten that Lydia and him had become a couple (finally) a few months ago and were going strong. I was proud of my friend, he finally had the courage to ask the love of his life out on a date and surprisingly was not shot down for the hundredth time. I looked over to the horizon and saw the sun was setting and smiled at the idea I suddenly got.

"Hey, hey guy's!" I shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing to look over to me. "We should start a fire soon it's getting dark."

Isaac spoke up, "Yeah I'll go ahead and get some wood." He rolled his eyes and went off into the woods, I knew he didn't want to be here, heck _I _didn't even want to be here. But a break should be nice for all of us.

I pulled some logs out that I had found earlier and formed them around the spot where the fire would be. I sat down on one of the logs taking a break, I felt someone sit down next to me. Knowing who the person already wad I smiled at his company.

"So how did Stiles get you to come here?" I asked.

Deaton smiled, "He told me he'd stop commenting on me being bald if I did."

I laughed, "You know he's not going to stop doing that right? Or at least he'll try, and end up slipping with some corny joke."

"I needed a break anyway, with all the crazy that had gone on I needed a break."

"Tell me about it," I scoffed "But I have a feeling this won't last long."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I have a feeling that your right."

We sat there for a moment until Isaac came back with the wood and set it in the middle surrounding it by rocks so the fire wouldn't spread. Cora came over and sat down on the log across from where the fire would be. She ran her hand through her thick mahogany locks and sighed with a smirk. "You wanna know what Stiles' Promised me if I came?"

I chuckled, "What did he say?"

"He promised if I came we'd all get to ambush Derek with water balloons." She whispered while grinning widely.

My eyes widened in realization, "So that's why his bag was so noisy when we were packing?"

"Guess so." Deaton mumbled with a laugh.

The sun had finally set low enough to where we could see the stars. We made a fire and everyone came to sit on the logs around the fire. Awkward silence filled the air except for the Crickets that sung their song hidden beneath the earth. Stiles suddenly jumped startling Lydia beside him. He snapped his fingers I guess for a thought he just had. With confusion on our faces we waited for him to say what he was going to say, however that didn't last long as Derek let out an annoyed huff and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh right sorry...We should tell a scary story!" He exclaimed.

Isaac groaned, "You forced us to come out here without a valuable reason and now you want us to tell a story? Uh, no."

"I didn't say you had to tell the story, pup. I just meant that someone just start one."

"I've got a story," Deaton chimed in causing us to look at him "Well, it's not story but more of a legend."

"What is it about?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the Original's?"

I shook my head, I saw Derek's eyes suddenly snap up which piped my interest. Stiles hummed, "Wait, I think I read something about that..."

"You have?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah, when Scott first got bit, I had done a bunch of research on what he was, and when I finally found things about werewolves something about the Orignal Ry'ell came up."

Deaton nodded, "Correct. The legend began in the fifth century. Ry'ell, beautiful emerald eyed raven haired daughter of Alexander Corvinus, who was the first immortal, and his mortal wife Helena Corvinus, also Ry'ell's twin brother Anthony, red hair sapphire blue eyes. Ry'ell and Anthony both inherited the Corvinus strain from their parents meaning that they were both immortal." Deaton paused in thought, the sun was finally replaced by the crescent moon and the fire gave an eerie glow over his face. "Ry'ell was an adventurous spirit, alway's in trouble, alway's doing dangerous things while her brother Anthony was the quiet, book loving alway's followed the rules, never got into trouble brother,

"Ry'ell," he continued "decided one day to take a walk into the dark side of the Carpathian mountains, even though it was forbidden because of the dangerous things that lurked there. While she was walking, it was said that a large black wolf lunged and attacked Ry'ell biting her multiple times. Some how she had managed to get away and run from the mountains until she collapsed right outside the village where Anthony had found her, convulsing and in pain."

I had never noticed Peter come up from behind Stiles and began speaking, every one jumped except Derek who plainly looked at Peter with a glare. "Everything is as you said Deaton, but may I continue?" He asked, Deaton nodded and gestured to carry on. "Thank you. Now, when Ry'ell was bitten her Corvinus strain, her entire body, began to mutate from the once perfect immortal body to that as it is now known a werewolf. Her entire physical composition changed into a hairy, huge, black beast. To give you an example of what she looked like-have you ever seen the werewolves in movies they portray us as now? You know the faces that turn in actual wolf faces with the long snouts the elongated limbs?"

We nodded. "You mean kind of like how you looked when you were in your full Alpha form?" I piped in.

Peter nodded, "Like that but a little smaller more fur, more wolf like not monster like, like how I was. But anyway, Ry'ell had become the first werewolf or as they called us back then Lycan's. Now Lycan's were more wolf looking. Werewolves like us today are well, you get the gist. Now, durning that transformation Anthony had taken Ry'ell to the woods where she wouldn't be found. He feared that some might think of her a Witch and try to hang his beloved sister. But while out there, in the deepest part of the forest, Anthony was bitten by a bat."

Peter paused letting us digest this information, we were all sitting on the edge of our logs with anticipation waiting to hear what would happen next. Even Derek was focused on Peter now and I had a feeling he knew this story already.

"That bat bite mutated his Corvinus strain as well turning him into a hybrid of sorts, half human half bat. Ry'ell was able to change back after a few day's but had to learn of to control her changing on full moons. They kept their new-found abilities a secret only working together and had a bond so strong nothing could break it. But a few years later her brother Anthony joined forces with the King to become one of his Death Dealer-basically policemen of that century-and one night there was a very powerful full moon, one where all the planets were aligned and the moon was at its highest peak. Without the help of her brother, Ry'ell was not able to control her shifting and became wild. She ran amongst the villiage as the black beast, soon she was able to wipe out the entire villiage along with her mother, father and everyone in it. The Death Dealers and the King came to asess the damage and came just in time to see that the people were already transforming into beast. The king ordered his Death Dealers to kill every last one of them. "

"What happened to Ry'ell?" Isaac interrupted.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I was getting there, and anyway weren't you the one who didn't want to hear a story?"

"No I said I didn't want to _tell_ a story, never said I didn't want to _listen_ to on." He countered smugly, "Plus if she's hot I want wanna know."

"Dumbass." Stiles mumbled earning a snort from me and a glare from Isaac.

"Shutup and let me continue." Peter sighed, "So as I was saying, Anthony convinced the king into thinking that if they killed Ry'ell the whole werewolfe gene would die along with her which was a lie, so the king decided to capture Ry'ell. But Ry'ell was cunning and slick, she ran from the Death Dealers for six hundred years. When they finally found her she had befriended a pure white wolf named Ghost. Legend say's she stumbled across the injured wolf and gave him some of her blood that not only healed him but turned him into a rather _larger_ wolf."

"Like the wolves on Twilight?" Lydia snorted.

"Actually yes the Wolf was that big maybe a bit smaller but super close to that size." Peter chuckled.

"That's a big dog." Lydia shuddered I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"The Wolf was very protective of Ry'ell, and when the Death Dealers found her, Ghost took out at least eleven of them. The king though, saw that Ghost was too rare to kill so they locked him up with Ry'ell in seperate confinements. They built something similar to a body made casket for them. The Death Dealers layered Ry'ell in hundreds of Titanum chains and made her drink the rarest of wolfbane to put her into something like hybirnation and would stay that way unless bothered. They did the same to Ghost who soon fell into the hybirnation as well and locked up. Ry'ell was put in the casket that had several layers to lock, built with the strongest metal and sealed. They burried her beneath the earth where she would not be found and the key to unlock Ry'ell's confiments was put as a collar around Ghost who soon followed in being burried beneath the earth with Ry'ell." Peter sighed and sat down next to Derek.

"I couldn't be friends with someone who's dog is that big." Lydia said.

"Why? We have Derek." Stiles gestured to Derek who bucked at him, Stiles jumped back with an 'oh my god'.

"Well it's said that the only way to get the key from around Ghost' neck was to befriend the animal, and anyone who tried to be friends with Ry'ell was instanstly scared of Ghost." Peter chuckled.

"So, no one's every found Ry'ell's resting place?" I asked increderously.

"Not that I know of, but you wanna know the most amazing part of this whole legend?"

"What?" I whispered.

Peter smirked, "Her resting place was said to be burried underneath the Hale House."

* * *

**A/N: Pictures of Ghost on Profile.**

**Pictures of Ry'ell on Profile.**

**Pictures of Ry'ell's Metal prison Place on Profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've gotten five reviews for the first chapter which was really great so thanks for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but the story idea and my OC.

Chapter 2: Truth

I stayed awake for hours thinking about the legend, I wondered if Ry'ell's resting place was where Peter said it was. But honestly I wouldn't be suprised if it was. A lot of strange things have happened in that house or close by it. One example was me being bitten by Peter, that happened around the same area as the house. Another would be Peter coming back from thee dead in that house. So I rest my case. I grunted when I turned over finally closing my eyes and able to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a someone screaming. My snapped open and I wasted no time running outside of my tent looking for the source, and when I finally found it, the site had me on the ground laughing. Stiles was running from Derek while screaming like a girl with several water balloons in his hand. Derek was soaking wet with beaming blue eyes chasing Stiles who was throwing water balloons at him blindly. Stiles climb up a tree screaming while still pelting Derek who was grabbing Stiles' foot.

"Scott!" He shrieked. "Help me!"

I laughed and reluctantly pulled Derek off of Stiles' who was still screaming. Derek shrugged me off and turned to Stiles, "I'll get you, you little shit!"

"Oh boo hoo Sourwolf." Stiles blew a raspberry at punched the tree sending it down with Stiles still in it who screamed once again. Derek stomped off back to his tent leaving me to help Stiles off the ground. I shook my head at Stiles still chuckling some.

"I repeat, when will you ever learn?" I asked.

"Probably never." He stated and I just had to nod in agreement.

Stiles went back to his tent and groaned, "Aw man!" I raised an eyebrow, he came out of his tent with a bunch of shreaded clothing. Laughter burst out of my mouth again. Derek had shredded all of his clothes as payback. I laughed and handed him some of my clothes. Stiles took them with a glare.

"I don't care what you say, I am not wearing the same underwear for the rest of this camping trip!" He exclaimed.

"Ew." Lydia said while passing by us.

Stiles and I rolled our eyes and went into my tent to change. The thought about the legend came back to me again. "Hey Stiles." I called, he looked at me while putting on some of my pants, almost tripping in the process.

"Do you think that story was real?"

"You mean about Ry'ell?" He questioned I nodded. "Honestly, yeah I do. But I think Derek knows a lot more than what Peter was saying."

"I think ypu maybe right." I remembered how Derek's head snapped up at the mention of Ry'ell's name and how he tried to hide it beneath my stare. "I'm going to talk to him." I said as I finished putting on my shorts.

Stiles snorted, "Yeah you go and do that, I'll be planning your Wake for your funeral."

"I'm his Alpha now, he can't kill me." I argued.

"Whatever you say..." He mumbled in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and walked to Derek's tent with confidence. I stood out side the black flaps of his tent and called his name, "Derek." No answer. "Derek I know you can hear me." Still nothing. I sighed "Stiles is not with me." I heard shuffling and an annoyed huff. Derek stepped outside of his tent with a new white shirt on.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"What else do you know about that legend?" I saw him tense slightly but he tried to hide it.

"Why does it matter?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Because as your Alpha," I pulled that card "I'm ordering you to tell me what else you know."

Derek narrowed his eyes at me but reluctantly sighed after a few minutes of a glaring match, "When Peter and I were kids," He started "My mother used to tell us about the legend of Ry'ell. We'd make fake treasure maps and try to find her rezting place under the series of tunnels under our house." I cringed inwardly remembering how Derek was tortured by Kate in one of the rooms in tunnels. "One day, Peter and I came to a wall at the end of one of the tunnel's made of stone and metal. Peter dared me to press my ear against it to see of I could hear anything,and I swore I heard two heartbeat but, they were too faint to tell. It could of been something as simple as rats." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "My mother Thalia, caught us that day and said she had been worried sick and to never do it again, scared of my mother's wrath we never went back.

Derek finished his story with a glare toward me. "There, now you know everything." He sneered and went back into his tent zipping it up leaving me slightly dumbfounded. To think that Derek might have actually found the resting place of Ry'ell and her wolf Ghost astounded me. I raced back to Stiles and told him everthing. We soon made plans to go to the Hale house and find Ry'ell.

Very early in the morning the next day when it was still dark, I woke up Stiles and we made our way to the Hale house to follow through with our plan. We had walked for an hour straight through the woods. The moon was still up which was giving us the only available light I had a feeling we were being followed and turned around to look. Nothing. I continued to walk along side Stiles avoiding his questioning gaze. A the sound of twigs snapping under someones foot was enough to prove to me that we were being followed.

My vision turned red and black as I focused in behind us on who was following us. Stiles sighed, "You heard that too right, it wasn't just me?" I ignored him and focused on another snap I heard. But this one was right be-

Stiles shrieked, "Sweet baby jesus you scared me, pup!" When I spun around I saw Isaac smirking widely.

"Anyone gonna tell me what you guy's are doing?"

Stiles and I looked at each before saying things at the same time.

"A late night walk?"

"Tree watching!"

I turned to Stiles with narrowed eyes and mouthed, 'Tree watching?' He shrugged and walked over to a tree grabbing a leaf, "Nice structure, great greeness and a...Spider!" He screeched and through it on the ground stomping on it multiple times.

"Yeah so the truth?" Isaac asked. I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: No one's Pov on this one. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC**

**Chapter 3: Awakening:**

"So, you guy's were just gonna go in there with out any back up and with no idea where your going" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I have Stiles." Scott said while gesturing Stiles.

"Yeah, he has me! PlusI brought a bat!" Stiles picked up the bat from the ground and waved it in Isaac.

Issac snatched the bat from Stiles and broke it in half on his knee and through it back toward Stiles who gaped at him. Scott rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, texting the rest of the gang. "There, I texted everyone to meet us at the hale house." He looked up at the sun that was finally in the sky and sighed, "They should be up by now anyway."

Isaac nodded as they walked toward the the burnt down house and sat on the decaying porch, waiting for them to show up. Hours past, Scott, Stiles, and Issac fell asleep on eachother snoring lightly until they were suddeny awakened by the sound of of a car honking at them. They sprang apart looking at eahother in disgust.

"That was frightening lets never talk about it." Stiles gagged.

"Agreed." Scott and Isaac said in unison.

Derek stepped out of his camero along with others. He instantly scowled at them which Scott returned. "Wha took you so long?" Scott askec him.  
"Oh sorry, I was too busy not caring." Derek smiled sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Deaton walked next appeared next to Scott with a huge dusty book bound in leather. Stiles imediantly recognized it and sped over to them. "Is that the beastiary?" He asked while pointing to the book.

"That's not what I call it but yes it is." Deaton chuckled and flipped to a certain page. All of it it was written in Latin so Scott and Stiles could no read it it but it seemed that Deaton could, "You can read that thing?!" Scott asked incredulously.

Deaton smiled, "Yes and suprisingly, it had a page on Ry'ell." Peter's head snapped up at that.

"Hold on a second," Peter said "If that has information about Ry'ell don't you think the Argent's know? I mean originally we did get this thing from them."

"That's true." Lydia said "Don't you think that'll cause suspscion if we show up with a a girl that they know about."

"I doubt we'll even find her." Derek said.

Scott narrowed his as at the beta, "Then why are you even here? If you don't want to be here then leave." Scott growled.

"I'm only here to humor you." Derek sighed "So can we please hurry this up."

They glared at eachother for a moment. Scott's wolf was growling to tear the beta apart. Peter cleared his throat drawing the tension back from them. "I say we should get a move on, who knows maybe we might actually find her." He chuckled.

Deaton suddenly remembered something and started to flip through pages quickly almost tearing them in the process. Cora raised an eyebrow, "You okay there doc?" Deaton furrowed his brows, "Yes it's just I suddenly remembered something. The book said Ry'ell had some type of power an ability of sorts." Stiles stepped in, "What sort of ability?"

"I can't find anything about it." Deaton sighed.

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" Lydia mumbled.

"Fuckin' great!" Isaac cheered sarcastically.

They went inside the house swatting away cobwebs that blurred their vision, Lydia coughed from inhaling the dust and groaned in disgust. They pushed the rubble and falling wood out of the way while Derek lead them to the basement which was also severely burned. Scott looked around as he took in the house and just knew that the house was beautiful before it was burned down. They suddenly went down a flight of spiraled stairs with no light to guide them. The stone under lydia's shoes began to crumble, she screamed as she bagan to slip. Stiles caught her around the waist with a panicked look.

"Nice catch." She breathed put still shaking.

"Thanks." he gasped. The other's had stopped to see what happen, Scott gasped as he saw the parts of the stone steps fall off the edge until they fell from his site into the darkness.

"You could of told us there was no railing." Lydia yelled at Peter.

"Why are you blaming me?" Peter said while looking at himself with a bewildered expression.

"No one got hurt," Scott spoke up "Lets just be careful next time."

They nodded in agreement, Stiles pulled a little flashlight from his key chin and turned it on. Supisingly it was really bright. "Where did you get that?" Isaac chuckled.

"World's brightest " Stiles said sheepishly as they finally made it to the tunnel entrances. There were three of them going differen ways, they all came to a stop looking at the different way's.

"Well," Stiles started "which way Sourwolf?"

Derek glared at him, "Don't. Call. Me. That." He growled out.

"I think it's the middle one." Peter guessed.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked.

"Nope, not at all." Peter comfirmed. They all groaned.

Scott suddenly felt a pull on his right, he turned his head to the right and looked at th dark tunnel that seemed to be calling his name. Scott walked down the tunnel without saying anything, Stiles saw and called him. "Scott!" His voiced echoed as he ran to catch up with him. The other's followed behind him worriedly.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"This way." Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I said we go this way."

Derek rolled his eyes, "And how would you know?"

"I just know alright." Scott growled "I can feel it."

Silence past among them as they walked. Stiles saw a black spider on the sleeve of his shirt and swatted it away in disgust. Another one took it's place and he swatted that one off too. Hundreds Suddenly covered his asrms and chest as he tried to swat them off. His jumping around and high-pitched screaming alerted the rest of the group as they turned around to seem him hitting the himself. The Spider's on him vanished leaving him freaked out and confused.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Isaac exclaimed

"There were spiders all...all over me!" He yelled, checking to see if there were anymore.

"No there wasn't Stiles. We just turned to see you hitting yourself." Scott said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and you hit me in the eye." Cora groaned as she rubbed her face.

"No, I swear they were all over me!" He shuddered.

"Stiles, there were no spiders on you," Lydia said "I would know I was right next to you."

"Ah..." Deaton suddenly said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"It seems we've found Ry'ell's ability. She can create illusions based on a person's fear or what their thinking."

"But, I wasn't thinking about spider's. Granted I'm scared of them but..." Stiles trailed of.

"You have to remember that she's been trapped in here a very long time, her subconscious is picking things out of people's minds randomly." He conmfirmed.

Stiles sighed and looked on his had to see a welt from a spider bite. "I thought you said it wasn't real!" He pointed to the bite.

"The mind is a tricky thing, if you think it's real then it becomes real."

Stiles through his hands up in the air exasperated. "Great! Just fucking great!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Well if Ry'ell has the ability to create illusions and that just happen, then that means..."

"The legend is true," Scott said "Ry'ell is down here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Sorry if I post late and for typos that I can't fix. My computer is screwed up so I'm on my Wii U and I can't use my Dad's computer because I have nooooo privacy, my stories have cussing in them and my parents don't know I cuss! Grr so fustrating! But until my computer is fixed from the virus, I am stuck on this Wii U so please bare with me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story Idea and my OC.**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Found**

Everyone was shocked from the revelation Scott just said. The legend was true and on top of that it was laying right underneath the Hale house. They continued on down the tunnel in silence with the light of Stiles' key chain to guide the way. drops of water fell down the crevices of the stones creating eerie sounds for the gang making Lydia clutch onto Stiles for dear life.

Isaac suddenly stopped and looked at the walls, he thought they moved closer when there was no possible way that they did. Scott turned and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Isaac nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, this place is just creeping me out." he shuddered. Scott nodded and turned back around. Isaac still didn't feel right thought. This time he knew he saw the walls get closer to him.

He spun around quickly to see the wall's closing in on eachother he tried to turn the other way to go back with the rest of the group but they were no longer there. Instead the were replaced by another stone wall that was closing in even faster on him. "No!" He panicked and began to punch the wall. "No!" He screamed out. The walls were fully closed in on him, there was no room, not even enough to turn around.

He began to breath hard. His eyes turned a golden-yellow, her teeth began to elongate along with her claws. He hit the wall several times until he heard Scott's calm voice.

"Isaac." Scott called his name, Isaac whimpered in reply. "Isaac it's not real, none of it's real."

"Scott's right Issac," Cora's voice piped in "It's not real."

"Not real..." Isaac repeated.

"Exactly, calm down and focus on my voice. Relax."

Isaac closed his eyes and calmed his heavy breathing as Cora talked him through it. He felt his shrink back to their normal size along with his claws and when he opened his eyes his vision was that of a humans instead of a wolfs. Isaac looked around and saw that his friends were looking at him worried, he saw that he was on the wall in the fetal position. Cora extended her hand which he excpted and she pulled him up to his feet.

"You okay?" Cora asked as softly as she could. Isaac didn't respond, instead he cast his eyes down avoiding her gaze.

"Alright that's it. I say we should head back." Derek said.

Scott turned to him, finally fed up. "No one got hurt Derek. So why don't you stop being a little wimp."

Derek scoff turning to Scott, "Why don't you get off your high horse Scott, you may be Alpha, but you don't rule everything. This little trip has been nothing but dangerous this whole time! As Alpha you shouldn't be putting your pack in jeopardy!"

"Scott's not putting anyone in jeopardy." Stiles defended his best friend.

"Suprisingly I agree," Lydia said "No one deserves to be locked away like this. It's barbaric." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest with her hip cocked to the side.

"Your forgetting there was a reason she's down here! Ry'ell is a dangerous creature that was meant to be locked away." Derek argued.

"No one deserves to be caged like a dog Derek...I would know." Cora mumbled while remembering her time locked in the bank. "I think Boyd would agree with me, along with Erica."

Derek's face softened a bit. Peter spoke up, "She's right Derek."

Everyone simultaneously shouted at him, "You don't count!" Peter put his hands up in surrender.

"You knocked me out and put me in trunk off your car!" Stiles pointed out.

"You bit me and possessed me to bring you back to life." Lydia said dryly.

"You turned me against my will, chased Stiles and I around the school, and threantended to turn my mom." Scott cried out.

"You threw a chair at me." Deaton said.

"You also killed Laura." Derek and Cora said in unison.

"Hey!...That chair missed!" Peter pointed at Deaton. They all groaned.

"So are we still looking or not?" Stiles asked as he looked at each of them.

Derek sighed, "Let's continue."

"I don't think we have a choice." They all looksd at Scott in confusion, "I think were already here." He flashed the light at the huge wall made of Stone and metal. They looked at it in awe, Derek tried to find an opening on it but couldn't. "How do we open this thing?" Derek asked Deaton. He flipped through the pages of the leather book until he got to the page of Ry'ell.

"I don't see anything on how to open it. Try finding a crevice anything." Deaton said.

Derek felt around for anything that could open the wall and sighed in frustraition when he couldn't. "Nope there's nothing." He said. Scott looked over and saw five defined claw marks on the edge of the wall, it was the first time that he noticed there were columns attached to the wall.

"Guy's look." Scott said as he taced them with his fingers, "Claw marks."

Scott suddenly remembered the night when the bus driver was attacked, the night he couldn't remember what he had did. He went back to the scene and saw what he had done. "What if I can make a connection."

"Like you did at the bus scene." Derek asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Scott comfirmed.

"Impossible, those claw marks have probably been there for thousands of years. Their too old."

"I have to at least try." He growled out

"You go and do that Scott." Was Derek's sarcastic reply. He called Isaac over to help him try to open the wall. Scott sighed and focused on the claw marks, the emotion that was trapped in them. His eyes snapped open and he suddenly was not in the same time.

_The tunnel was illuminated with torches, guards stood with their spears in their hands guarding the wall with stotic faces._

_"No! Let me go! Unhand me you fiend!" A female with a British like accent yelled. "Ugh! let me go!"_ _Her black hair was clumped with leaves and dirt, her inhuman emerald green eyes held anger as she struggled._

_The men in silver armor that clinked with their movements did not reply to the stuggling girl. "I said," Her voice turned distorted and monstrous, "Let. Me Go!" She through the guards back with th strength of a hundred men_

Scott braced himself for the impact of the guards but the guards did not hit him. Instead they went right through him.

_Her face changed to that of a wolfs with a long snout and pointy ears. The bones in her body begin to reshape and crack. Her fingers began to grow long and protrude long nails. Black hairs sprouted along her her face until it was covered in fur. She crouched down and lunged for the extra guards that came in._

_A guard through his spear that landed into her now fur covered shoulder. She howled in pain as she pulled it. Another guard pulled out a crossbow that had a wire with a hook on it. He shot it, the hook went through ankle and dug in to where she couldn't pull ot out. The black beast fell to the ground when another one landed in her other ankle._

Scott yelled for them to stop but they couldn't hear him, his voice was not existent in this time.

_A man dressed in a long red and black robes with a Death Dealers crest that was covered in huge armor pulled out a long vine with wolfsbane on it. "Open your mouth you beast!" He growled as he tried to get her massive jaws open. She took that to her advantage and sunk her teeth into his shoulder tearing his arm off. His blood curdling scream echoed through the tunnels. Blood splattered on the walls painting them red._

Scott was breathing heavily at the scene and tried to scream out but couldn't. He sunk down to the blood caked ground and watched as they shoved the wolfsbane down her throat.

_The black beast fell limp. The guards dragged in a huge wolf that was also limp but covered in chains. A guards pressed on the stone and metal wall, a slate of stone pushed back with his hand and several layers of stone and metal opened. The beast turned back into a young female, they layered her body in chains, lifted her body up upon their shoulders and carried her into the other room sealing the wall behind them._

Scott gasped and sat straight up from the stone floor surrounded by Stiles and Deaton. "Scott! Scott you okay buddy?!" Stiles askd as he patted Scott's cheek a bit drawing him back to the real world. "What happened?" Scott gasped.

"You don't remember?" Deaton asked. Scott shook his head no.

"You said you were going to touch the wall to see if you could get a connection, next thing I knew you were on the ground screaming for someone to stop." Lydia said somewhat freaked out and helped him from the ground dusting his pants off.

"Yeah you basically went batshit crazy." Stiles said dryly earning a smack on the back of the head from Lydia.

"Wow," Scott said breathlessly "It felt so real."

"What felt so real Scott?" Lydia asked Scott didn't answer, instead he walked over to the wall and pressed his hand to the center like he'd seen the guards do. A square slate of stone slid back beneath Scotts hand, the wall rumbled and slid back a bit before opening. Dust fell down causing it to blur their vision and cough. They swatted it away until they could see, everyone froze.

Two huge titanium casket held by chains stood in the center of the Stone room.

Hesitantly, they approached the bigger casket. Derek flung his nails out and cut the chains surrounding it. The front part of the the casket fell open revealing the huge whit wolf known as Ghost. They all took a step back in suprise, Derek went to touch him.

"Wait." Scott called. "That was too easy."

"No! Do not say too easy! Bad things happen when you say too easy!" Stiles cried.

"Just think about it why would it be that easy if-" Scott didn't get to finish before the wolfs eyes snapped open and lunged.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey guy's I'm back with another chapter of this story! this chapter is in Scott's pov, I'm so happy about all the reviews I've gotten from this story it makes me proud that I have people that like my story. So thank you for your support, the more reviews I get the longer I'll continue this story so keep that in mind. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Trust**

The white wolf had Derek pinned beneath it's massive paws, growling fiercely in his face. We all jumped back in the sudden attack. Derek's face phased and roared at Ghost, the wolf reeled back and released it's own roar right back that was raw and much louder. Derek's eyes widened, his head tilted back and looked at us. "Uh guy's! Get him off me!" Derek shouted struggling beneath the wolfs weight. Derek flung out his claws ready to strike until Deaton yelled.

"No don't! He will just kill you instantly!"

"Well what am I suppose to do?!" Derek shouted back aggravated.

"Remain completly still, don't do anything that will make him see you as a threat." Deaton said.

"Didn't you say Ghost wad very protective of Ry'ell?" Lydia mumbled backing away farther from the wolf

"Yes."

"And you also said that we would need to gain the wolfs trust." Stiles said.

"Yes I did." Deaton replied in the same nonchalant tone.

"What happens if he trust none of us?"

"Then were all screwed." Peter cut in, stilk on edge.

"Fantastic." Stiles mumbled sarcastically.

Derek had phased back and put turned his claws back to regular nails. The wolf huffed in approval and sat on Derek's chest. I looked over at peter and whispered, "There has to be something we can do without getting Derek's head torn off in the process." Peter looked down thinking. Out the corner of my I could see the key to Ry'ell's prison burried beneath Ghost' fur. "I see it! I see the key." I whisper-yelled.

Derek moved a bit drawing the attention attention of Ghost back too him. Ghost growled and opened it's wide jaws ready to finish off Derek. Before Ghost could do anything he was tumbling away from Derek with Cora on top of him.

"Cora no!" Derek Shouted. Ghost used his hind legs to kick Cora off and send her flying into the stone walk cracking in in the process and knocking her out cold. Ghost stood up and ruffled it's fur making it's way to Cora. "Cora!" Derek shouted and made a movement to get his sister but Peter held him back.

Isaac tackled Ghost to the ground roaring in his face fully phased. The wolf bit into Issac's shoulder making him cry out in pain and loosen his grip. Ghost shook Isaac off of him and growled, lowering himself to the ground perparing to attack him.

"Stop!" I roared with my red eyes beaming at him. I too crouched down, Ghost must of took this as a challenge and began to circle me as I did him. His teal eyes narrowed at me as he focused on me, I growled a bit. Ghost stalked up to me, I was very intimidated by the wolfs height which was talker then me. I put my claws away and turned my eyes back to brow putting my hands up in a 'I surrender' motion.

The wolf continued to approach me until he was towering over me, his hot breath fanned my face blowing my short hair back a bit. His white fur tickled my chin a bit, he suddenly roared in my face. Lydia's frightened screamed followed in the distant. I had the urge to touch the white wolf and in a daze i reached my hand out to touch his fluffy mane.

I rubbed around around under his chin, his fur was actually soft to the touch and when Ghost did not make any sounds of disapprovel I continued until I came right behind his ears. I suddenly heard a thud, I snapped out of my daze and stepped back startled at what I saw. Ghost was on the ground rolling around his back.

I laughed and leaned down to scratch his belly while cooing words, "Aw, who's a good boy? You are! That's right."

"Okay...what!?" Stiles screamed while waving his arms around with crazy gestures. "What-How did you? Ugh! Nevermind, only you Scott only you." He mumbled the last part.

"What?" I asked. I slid the collar off of Ghost' massive neck. I got off my knees and walked to the titanium prison with Ghost following behind me. I looked at everyone, they nodded for me to continue and I nodded back, taking a deep breath I slid the circular shaped key onto the small opening and twisted it three times until a loud sound imitated from it causing me too take a step back in shock. I could feel my self stop breathing as the dial on the lock spun and opened.

A girl with with long frizzy black hair with pale skin sat inside the chamber with her hands crossed over her chest. Her lips were full, her cheek bones were high and her eyelashes were thick. She was extremely beautiful an old dress hung from her curvy figure that was slightly torn. But what made me frown was the layer of chains she was in.

"Alright," I said "We need to get her out of here." Isaac helped me carry her limp form out of the chamber and take the chains off of her. I cradled her in my arms and was about to walk out when an arrow flew past my head. We all stopped in shock looking at the familiar brunette with her crossbow aimed at me. I stuttered over my words, startled at the one word I had tried to forget

"...Allison."


	6. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Going to be a little slower then usual sorry, it's just that my uncle died and I'm still mourning his death. His funeral's on Monday which is the first day of school, but I will try to get this story going smoothly again. So please if you will, bare with me while I struggle with this hard moment of my life. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story Idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 6: Emerald**

"...Allison." I said still in shock. She was suppose to be in Paris to finish her schooling, so what was she doing back? I looked over my shoulder to see the confused and shocked faces of the rest of the gang. Derek growled lowly at her with an unconscious Cora in his arms, I forgot he still didn't like Allison after she shot him with about thirty arrows. I looked back at Allison who as if she didn't expect to see us, which see probably didn't.

"Scott? What are you guy's all doing down here?" She asked while slowly lowering her crossbow.

"Long story. Yeah short verion is, Scott befriended a killer weredog and has a sleeping beauty in his arms." Stiles sarcastic voice cut through before I could say anything.

I rolled my eyes at him, "How did you know someone was down here? Your suppose to be in paris!" I accused slightly.

"My family has been guarding this place for countless generations, they set alarms down here before there was even a Hale house." Her eyes toward the open passage them back to us "My family could never get it open, but when the time came they wanted to be ready for her awakening."

"Hold on, you knew that she was down here and you didn't say anything!?" Peter shouted.

"Why am I not suprised?" Derek mumbled while rolling his eyes.

"I just recently found out!" Allison countered.

"But your family knew! They've been hoarding this secret for years! We had a right to know!" I shouted at her causing her to flinch and grip her crossbow tighter.

"Your family was hoping to kill Ry'ell weren't they." Isaac said. We all turned to look at his blue eyes widen in realization. "You thought since the legend say's if you kill her the rest of werewolf gene dies with her. But what you didn't know was that was a lie...I'm right aren't I?"

Allison nodded "A few times Gerard and Kate tried to get in but they couldn't. They even tried to blow the wall off with dynamite but it just wouldn't open, eventually they gave up in thinking there was anything inside..." She looked at Ry'ell in my arms, her eyes narrowed, "But I guess they were wrong."

She lifted her crossbow up and aimed for Ry'ell. I shiffted to the side so she couldn't get a good shot, "Wait what are you doing?! She's done nothing wrong!" Isaac stepped forward and growled but was stopped by my crimson red eyes flashing at him. "Allison, what happened to 'We protect those who can't protect themselves'? Your new code! You cannot do this!" I tried to reason.

Lydia step foward with frightened eyes, "Allison what are you doing? This isn't you, you've only acted like this when..." She trailed off. Then it clicked. Someone close to her died again.

"Allison, what happened?" Isaac asked.

"None of your business!" She shouted with red rimmed eyes, "I can't let her live Scott! She will kill just like she did years ago, I have no choice!"

"Everyone has a choice. Your just going batshit crazy again!" Stiles exclaimed. An arrow whized toward him but Derek caught it in time before it could hit Stiles. Stiles looked between the arrow and Derek "I am forever in your depth!" He clung on to Derek's arm who shrugged him off disgusted.

"Don't do that again or I'll let the arrow hit next time." Derek snarled.

"Are you crazy!" I shouted at her. "That could of killed him!"

"Yeah well I'm about to kill you." Her voice was cold and emotionless. I stared at the girl I used to love in pure anger. "Hand her over Scott."

"No." I used my Alpha voice finally fed up with her.

"To bad." Her finger pulled the trigger and shot an arrow aimec for my head. A white blurr jumped over me and caught the arrow. Ghost. His wide jaws clamped down on the arrow breaking it in half and roared at Allison. Allison stepped back in fear as the huge wolf stalked up to her growling fiercely, she shot another arrow this time at Ghost who tilted his large head to the right a bit so it landed in the wall behind him.

Ghost jumped on top of her and pinned her shoulders and legs down so she couldn't move. Allison whimpered in fear as the large wolf lowered it's head down to her face, revealing his sharp white teeth. "Ghost, no!" I shouted. Ghost pinned his ear's back and recoiled away from her face looking at me with wide eyes in disappointment. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the walls began to rumble, "What is that?" Lydia said in fear.

"I think the tunnels are caving in." Deaton commented as he looked around worriedly.

"I think we should run. Like now." Stiles said and he bolted down the way with Lydia.

Isaac ran toward Allison and raised a fist, "Sorry for this." He said right before he punched her knocking her out. I stared wide-eyed as he pushed Ghost off of her and threw her over his shoulder running after Stiles and Lydia. The rest of us followed, Ghost ran ahead of us and up the spiral stair case. Ry'ell's limp form jostled in my arms a bit as I ran, I could faintly hear her heart beat speed up as we breached the Hale house living room. We made it out just in time to see the house crumble down along with the ground that began to sink in. Stiles, Lydia, Ghost and I got into Stiles jeep while the others jumped in Derek's camero and Deaton drove his own car. I sat in the back along with Ghost whie Lydia sat with Stiles in the front.

I looked back to see the ground began to crack underneath the the car, "Go, go, go!" I shouted and the car jerked foward following after Deaton and Derek. We alk sighed in relief while Ghost gave out a deep huff. He looked towards his owner and whined, nudging his nose against her cheek.

"Don't worry Ghost," I said "Ry'ell will wake up soon." Startled, my head snapped down to look at Ry'ell as I heard her heart speed up. Ghost heard i too and whimpered. Her heart sped up faster.

_Ba-Bump..Ba-Bump..Ba-Bump..._

My eyes widened a bit as Ry'ell's eyes twitchted underneat her eyelids "Stiles..." I said in a warning tone,

"What?" He asked annoyed.

_Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump..._

Ry'ell's finger's flexed, curling and uncurling, "I think she's waking-" Her eyes snaped open and I was met with dazzling emerald eyes, her lip pulled into a curl before heR canines sharpened.

"...Up." I finished lamely.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: Sorry that I've been gone a while! I've made a new story called ****Her Bleeding Hair With Viscous Eyes**** so if you've read it I hope you like it! Again as I said in my AN I do not know if I'll be able to post as often now that it's the school year and I have Cross-country practice everday except on Sundays. Ugh, but believe when I say I will try! So thank you for undestanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**P.S****: Read my new story ****Her Bleeding Hair With Viscous Eyes!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter****7****: Progress**

In a fast movement that I didn't see coming, she sat up and grabbed my throat pulling closer until we were eye to eye. Black veins began to pop out around her green eyes that had turned fluorescent silver. I felt her nails sharpen against my throat and saw her pearly white canines become sharper than any other wolfs I had seen. Ry'ell roared directly in my face, Lydia screamed causing Stiles to swerve and me to cover my ears at the pitch. Ry'ell though didn't seem to be affected and neither did Ghost.

"Where. am. I." Her distorted voice growled out. Stiles swerved off onto the side on the road and turned around to see. I couldn't answer, I was too shocked and believe it or not scared for my life to even form words.

She roared in my face again much louder and this time, blistering pain travled down my face. I had shifted, she made me shift. My red eyes stared back into her silver ones. Ry'ell seemed to be shocked by my wolf form and back up a bit inspecting me. "What are you?" She breathed softly onto my face.

"Exactly what you are." I rasped.

It seemed to click in her mind that we weren't in her time anymore, that years had past long ago letting us evolve into this type of werewolf. Ry'ell shook her head in disbelief she through the car door off the heinges before I could stop her and ran out of the car into the open woods. I stumbled out of the jeep along with Stiles and Lydia who were frightened. Derek, Cora and Deaton had stopped too and were standing outside there cars. I noticed Derek was fully wolfed out along with Cora.

"You need to catch her before she hit's town!" Deaton called out panicked "She's just scared she doesn't understand."

"Yeah, and what if we can't get her to come back with us." Cora asked.

"Then make her." Deaton said firmly.

We nodded and took off after Ry'ell. We dodged tree's and jumped over logs that blocked our way. Each time Derek, Cora and I would gain on Ry'ell she'd somehow manage to speed up and run way ahead of us. After twenty minutes of running, Ry'ell finally stopped at a cliff side almost stumbling over the cliff's edge in the process. We stopped too but manage to keep some distance from her not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. She turned to us quickly and growled flashing her silver eyes. I held up my hands in surrender and stepped forward.

"We just want to talk. No ones gonna hurt you." I said calmy taking a hesitant step forward.

"Stay away from me." She whispered taking a step back closer to the cliff edge.

"Were not going to hurt you. No body here is going to hurt you, we just want to help."

"I don't need your help. I-I..." Her breathing was a becoming rapid, I narrowed my eyes a bit panicked. My phone in my pocket began to buzz. I took it out and looked at the caller ID: Deaton. I answered it confused.

"With all due respect Boss, I'm kind of busy right now." I said with a clipped tone.

"Don't sass me boy, that's my job." Suprisingly I heard Peter's voice on the other end.

"Peter? Were busy trying to get Ry'ell."

"Shut up and listen," Peter huffed, "Deaton said something about trying to calm down Ry'ell. She hasn't experienced running in years her heart won't take the sudden jolt well."

"So what your saying is, if we don't calm her down.." I began to say but stopped when I saw Ry'ell's eyes roll back and she began to tip off the Cliff.

"Faint." Peter's voice finished for me.

Without thinking I through my phone on the ground and jumped for Ry'ell right when she tipped over the edge.

"Scott!" Derek yelled.

I grabbed Ry'ell by te back of the waist right before she fell all the way over and sighed in relief before picking her up and cradeling her in my arms. Cora walked up to me shocked, "Oh my gosh is she dead?" she asked. I shook my head 'no' and ran back to the other's not living Derek and Cora a choice to follow after me.

Once we made it back to the cars I ignored everyones question's and sat in the back off the jeep with Ghost who didn't hesitate to lick my face once I was seated with the sleeping beauty in my arms. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling of what would have happened if I didn't catch her in time. My heart broke at the thought for reasons unknow to me. All the while thinking...what does she mean to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated! I've been sick the whole week and I've had several cross-country meets that have been hours long. Just Ugh! I need a BETA! Ironic how I'm writting a teen wolf story and I need a Beta...nobody got my corny joke? Okay then! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC.**

**Chapter 8: Respond**

Hours after Ry'ell had fainted, I left her in the care of Deaton and my pack at Derek's loft, knowing she'd be safe ther. But my wolf for some reason whined at the loss of her and I just couldn't understand why I was developing feelings for someone who I don't even know. Deaton had told me to go pick up substances for Ry'ell to eat knowing that she'd be extremely hungry after she was stable. Hell, I know I would be too if I was locked up for thousands of years with out a McDonald's around.

o I got a little of everything. Four burgers from Burger King, five big macs from McDonald's, two large pepperoni pizza's from Anthony's Pizza, four chicken sandwiches from Chick-fil-a and six burrito's frpm Chipotle. How I had the money four it all I'll never know.

Currently, I was seated in Stiles' jeep which he had let me use with everything piled upon the passenger seat like a great big fortress. It took me about twenty minutes to get toward the loft from the nearest Chipotle which was far outside of town but I wasn't complaining. Once I had parked Stiles' jeep in the shadows behind the building I carefully piled all the food into my arms making sure I didn't squish any of it. It was definitely a challenge trying to get up the stairs to Derek's loft considering that the elevator was broken thanks to the old Alpha Kali.

My wolf growled at the thought of her name almost putting me edge. Shaking my head slightly and dismissing the bad thoughts that used to be I caustiously kicked on the door with my foot since my arms were occupied. A few moments later Cora opened the door supporting a huge black eye. I gasped, jostling the food a bit.

"Oh my _god_! What the hell happened!?" I shouted as I walked in placing all the food on the table.

Stiles came walking down the stairs, clutching his stomach while laughter sputterted out of his mouth. "It was so funny!" He gasped.

"What was so funny?" I asked as I looked between the two.

"Okay so-"

"Stiles! Shut up!" Cora shouted.

"What? I told you not to bother her!" Stiles smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe if she would have listened to me I wouldn't of had to bother her!" Cora sneered slamming the door shut.

The two bickered back and forth while I was standing there utterly confused. I was able to pick out words but it still didn't give me a complete understanding of what happened. A few times Stiles would get right up in Cora's face only to be shoved back again. Finally fed up at watching the too bicker in forth I shouted at them.

"_Hey!_" They both stopped and slowly turned to me. "Great, now would someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Cora and Stiles looked at eachother for a brief moment before huffing in unison and turning back to me. "I'll tell you since I know Stiles here is going to mess it up." She said.

"Not anymore then you already have." Stiles mumbled with a pout.

"Okay," Cora sighed "It was after Deaton had left and Lydia had helped Ry'ell change into some better clothes. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't stop being so stubborn. After countless trys...I might of said something about her old life to piss her off..." Cora shrugged.

"You what?!" I growled.

"What? She pissed me off, anyway," She waved it off "She made me think I was being attacked by-"

"Birds! Freakin' birds! Isn't that hilarious!?" Stiles bellowed. "So I'm sitting here and this dumbass comes flying down the stairs, arms a swingin' and then BAM! She lands smack dead into the wall, hence the black eye!"

Cora bucked at Stiles who stumbled over his feet and into a chair, tipping it over. "Oh my god! Control her please!" He cried while bracing himself in fear.

"Enough." I snarled before calming myself "Where is Ry'ell now?"

"She locked herself in Derek's room," Peter said while coming down the steps "Since then she won't talk to anyone...I like her." He smiled.

"Yeah cause your demented!" Stiles said causing Peter to frown "Plus she spoke to me. She said I was funny and cute!" Stiles grinned cheekily.

"No," Cora said slowly "She said 'go away or I'll castrate you.'"

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from my mouth. Of course Ry'ell would say that to him, every girl he's ever met say's that to him! Calming my laughter I turned to see Stiles mock angry glare he stomped toward the metal door muttering something along the lines of "Stupid werewolf hearing" before walking out. I decided I'd make up with him later and went to grab a few burgers and a box of pizza Before heading up the steps toward Derek's room. I noticed that the whole loft was pretty big considering only three people lived here, I would think Derek wouldn't like so much space. Shrugging it off I came to the wooden door of Dereks bedroom.

I knocked on the door gently and waited a few moments. But when I got no reply I opened the door a smidge to see Ry'ell's figure curled up into Ghost' white fur sleeping. Ghost raised his huge head in acknowledgement toward me before perking up his ears and waging his big fluffy tail up and down. I stepped into the room closing it behind me quiely and sat on the bed next to Ghost. He put his large head into my lap giving space to rub behind his ears.

I noticed that what Cora said about Lydia chainging Ry'ell was true. She wore a feline inspired tank (which I thought was ironic) tha said 'You've Cat To Be Kitten Me Right Meow' in big red and black letters, some pettie white cutout lace skater shorts, and knee high red, black, gray and white socks. Her raven hair was cut and now rested at her waist, she had bangs now that were tucked behind both ears. I raised my hand and gently brushed her cheek as she slept. I marvled at her beauty.

Her full pink lips, fair soft skin, thick black eyelashes. But what really got my attention was the branded crest on her shoulder. My eyes narrowed in thought at the same crest I had seen in that vision when we were in that tunnel.

The crest of the Death Dealers...they had marked her.


End file.
